


Happiness

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: Prompt: happiness, happiness, joy





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> Prompt: happiness, happiness, joy

Lin loves Jolene so openly, with so much gratitude in his eyes, it actually chokes her up after all these years. 

"I got something on my nose?" Lin asks, and rubs it. 

Jolene laughs, sliding into his lap, loosely looping her arms around him. She kisses the tip of his nose and then nuzzles it with her own. "No. Just thinking about how much I love you, Linwood Porteous."

Lin frowns. Or pretends to, but Jolene sees his jaw twitch. "That's how it is? Pulling out my government name like that?"

"That's how it is," she says, and kisses him.


End file.
